fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
The Warrior (ウォーリア Uōria) is a combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. The promoted form of the Fighter class, the Warrior class wields Axes and Bows as its weapons of choice. In Radiant Dawn, they are unable to wield standard Bows, and can instead arm Crossbows≥. In Thracia 776, Marty, a character who is a Brigand by default, promotes into this class instead of the Berserker class. In-Game Overview Warriors, like Fighters, are characterised by high HP and Strength with moderate Speed, while lacking in Skill and usually Defense. This makes them an easy target for Sword-users who are generally faster and more accurate than Warriors, as well as magic-users such as Sages or Bishops, who tend to be fairly proficient at evasion. Warriors are, however, immensely useful in taking down defensive units such as Generals and Paladins. Unlike Fighters and Berserkers, Warriors are not locked into the axe-only Weapon Triangle position. Their ability to wield Bows makes them capable of attacking any foe without running the risk of triggering any Weapon Triangle penalties. Warriors using bows play slightly differently from Snipers or other bow users, since they generally have higher Might and lower Speed. Since Warriors can only use Bows after promotion, they usually are unable to exploit strong bows initially, and some investment in their training is therefore required. Alternatively, the Warrior could be outfitted with a Tomahawk instead of a Bow, as this weapon has a range of 1-2. Using this weapon does, however, come at the cost of being weak against Swords. In WiFi battles, Warriors are not very good units to deploy. While their Defense is unsually high, their meager Speed means that they will still be defeated in melee combat by all high-Speed units. Berserkers in particular pose the biggest threat to them, as they are not just strong, but are swift enough to perform double attacks. The low Speed Warriors of Warriors further dampens their case, as this means that they are not able to double attack any promoted unit, including Generals. Stats :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base B |fe5=28*8*1*5*6*0*6*6*10*-*-* D E |ts=25*7*0*7*8*0*5*-*6*-*-* 5 |fe6=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe7=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe8=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe9=30*7*1*5*4*0*5*2*7*13*14* C E |fe10-1=*36*19*3*18*18*0*13*8*7*13*14* D |fe10-2=★*41*21*5*20*20*0*15*10*7*13*14* D |fe11=26*7*0*2*8*0*5*1*7*-*-* D E |fe12=28*9*0*4*7*0*5*1*7*-*-* D E |fe13=28*12*0*8*7*0*7*3*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum A B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*6*-*-* A A |ts=60*22*15*22*23*30*20*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60*30*26*24*30*28*20*20*6*20*-* S S |fe7=60*30*-*28*26*30*26*22*6*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*30*-*28*26*30*26*22*6*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*30*20*28*27*40*25*20*7*13*14* S S |fe10-1=*53*30*5*26*27*30*23*13*7*13*14* S |fe10-2=★*65*38*8*34*33*30*28*18*7*13*14* SS |fe11=60*30*20*26*24*30*28*20*7*-*-* A A |fe12=60*30*20*26*24*30*28*20*7*-*-* A A |fe13=80*48*30*42*40*45*40*35*6*-*-* A A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Warriors Genealogy of the Holy War *Gandolf - One of the 3 princes of Verdane who kidnaps Adean. Fought in Chapter 1. *Kinbois - One of the 3 princes of Verdane and Boss of Chapter 1. *Pizarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates *Dobarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates against Briggid *Promotion for: Johalva Thracia 776 *Dagdar - Leader of the Purple Mountain Bandits and the father of Tanya. *Bucks - Boss of Chapter 2, one of the Lifis Pirates. *Gomes - Boss of Chapter 8x, a member of the Purple Mountain Bandits who led a mutiny out of desperation. *Promotion for: Marty Binding Blade *Bartre - husband of Karla, father to Fir and brother-in-law of Karel *Promotion for: Ward and Lot Rekka no Ken *Geitz - A drifter allegedly finding himself. *Oleg - Boss of Chapter 20/21. *Paul - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. *Jasmine - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. *Brendan - head of the Black Fang, father to Lloyd and Linus and stepfather to Nino. Appears as a Morph in the Final Chapter. *Promotion for Dorcas and Bartre The Sacred Stones *Binks - Boss of Chapter 9A. *Gheb - Boss of Chapter 9B. *Promotion for Garcia and Ross. Path of Radiance *Schaeffer - Boss of Chapter 22. *Promotion for Boyd. Radiant Dawn *Boyd - the middle brother of Oscar and Rolf and member of the Greil Mercenaries. *Goran - Boss of Chapter 3-11. *Promotion for: Nolan. Shadow Dragon *Ymir - A warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. During the War of Darkness, he protected a group of Grustian villagers who treated him well. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord and Barst. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Jake - A former ballistician from Grust who has a relationship with Anna. *Ymir - A warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord, Barst and Dice. Awakening *Basilio - West-Khan of Ferox. *Nombry - The boss in Paralogue 14. *Tigris - One of the Twelve Deadlords. *Possible promotion for: Vaike. Trivia * It is worth noting that the uniforms worn by the Warriors in the Jugdral Series and Awakening are reminiscent of Roman gladiators' armor. * The Warrior class's description in Awakening claims that it has "peerless strength". In actuality, their Strength cap is surpassed by both Berserkers and Generals by a mere two points. This could be in comparison to other classes, where their power is nearly unmatched. Gallery File:WarriorAwakening.jpg|Concept artwork of the Warrior class from Awakening. File:WarriorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Warrior, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Warrior2TCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Warrior, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Warrior p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Warrior class from the DS titles. File:Dadgar FE5 Warrior.png|Dagdar as a Warrior in Thracia 776. File:Warrior animation.gif|Animation of a Warrior performing a normal attack with an Axe in the GBA titles. File:FE6 Berserker Bow Critical.gif|Animation of Bartre, a Warrior from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack with a Bow. File:Enemy Warrior with a bow.JPG|Battle model of an enemy Warrior wielding a Bow in the GBA titles. File:FE13 Warrior (Gregor).png|Gregor showing the skinny Warrior model in Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Vaike).png|Vaike showing the large Warrior model in Awakening. File: FE5 Warrior Sprite.png|Map sprite of Warrior class in Thracia 776. File: FE5 Warrior (Enemy).png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Warrior class in Thracia 776. File:FE8 Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Warrior class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Warrior class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Warrior FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Warrior class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Basilio Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Basilio as a Warrior in Awakening.